The goal is this study is to fabricate an intravascular dual-functioning catheter that prevents both clotting and infection. This will be accomplished by combining novel selenium (Se) chemistries with surface bound heparin. The goals of this phase I application are targeted at developing the manufacturing processes for incorporating the Se-complexes into the polymer of the catheter, immobilizing heparin on the surface of the catheter, and evaluating the in vitro antimicrobial and antiplatelet function of the device. Specifically, the aims are: 1. Design a biocompatible central venous catheter with antithrombotic and antimicrobial properties using two fabrication methods. 2. Compare the fabrication methods to maximize functionality 3. Conduct preliminary antimicrobial and antiplatelet assays with the coated catheters. This approach is a significant advance in improving the biocompatibility design features of catheters, as it mimics a Se-based, catalytic chemistry present in endothelial cell biochemistry. By decreasing clotting and infection, this technology will simultaneously increase catheter longevity and decrease patient morbidity. Currently infected or clotted catheters have to be removed and replaced leading to increased health care costs and increased risks to patients. The ubiquitous nature of these devices in modern health care suggests a vast potential market for this innovative technology. The goal in this grant is to make an intravascular dual-functioning catheter that prevents both clotting and infection. By decreasing clotting and infection, this technology will simultaneously increase the life- time of the catheter and decrease patient death. Currently infected or clotted catheters have to be removed and replaced leading to increased health care costs and increased risks to patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]